


Dont Leave

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit<br/> Characters: Kili, Bilbo, Fili, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Gandalf <br/> Relationship: Kili/reader, Brother!Bilbo<br/> Request: Could you write some Kili x reader after the battle “oh my god your'e alive I thought you were dead! guess what I’m in love you supriiise!” smut? Because that’d be hella rad<br/> Authors Note: Wow, this one really got away from me. Also, a lot of smut ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont Leave

Every time you eyes fell on a dead body, your heart jumped as you searching the battle field for your love. Frantically, you stared to run, trying to cover more ground, jumping over the fallen orcs, even kicking on that you recognised from attacking you in battle. You eyes fell on two dwarfs you recognised to be Dwalin and Balin. Dwalin had his hand on Balins shoulder as they talked, both looking as those they had sustained a lot of injuries but both were great full to be alive and together. You continued to run. You knew your brother, Bilbo was safe and was arranging with Gandalf the travel home. You had heard them talking and you realised something.   
You had fallen in love with Kili, and you might never get a chance to tell him.   
Stopping, you glance back, finding the lonely mountain instantly so you could get your bearings. You chest was heaving as you ran your hands through your hair, tears brimming in your eyes as the silent wind sent chills down your spin. Then, what seems like a whisper, you hear your name.   
You slowly turn to see Kili a hundred yards away, his sword hanging loosely from his hand as he stared at you. Instinct takes over and you begin to run towards him. He snaps out of his daze and drops his sword, before sprinting towards you.   
Your body’s collide as your arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around your waist in a tight embrace as your feet were lifted off the ground slightly. You felt his face bury in your neck as he pulled your body so it was pressed right up against his.   
“[y/n], I thought you were dead.” He muttered, his warm breath against your skin. All you could do was nod slightly as tears ran down your cheek. You felt a slight sting as a tear entered a cut on your lower cheek but you ignored it. A handful of small cuts and bruises were nothing compared to what some had.   
Kili set you back on the ground and one hand left your waist in favour of cupping your good cheek. You could see Kili had been crying slightly as well from the wet cheeks and the wet you could feel on your neck.   
You smiled at the contact and let your eyes flutter shut, leaning into his hand, feeling the warms radiating off his palm.   
Something soft and warm was then pressed to your lips as your eyes flew open to meet Kilis closed ones. He was kissing you. And you wasted no time kissing him back.   
Your lips moving together felt nothing less than perfect as all the loss, all the death that surrounded you both was forgotten. The kiss showed both of you every feeling. Love, lust, passion, longing.   
But you were both tired so broke apart for air.   
“[y/n]. I love you.” Kili whispered, his eyes locked with yours as he leaned his head forward to rest his forehead against yours.   
“I love you too, Kili.” You breathe, as his hot breath dances along your lips, leaving you wanting another kiss. His big brown eyes lite up when you said you retuned his feeling but then died suddenly as his face fell. You were about to ask what was wrong.  
“Don’t leave.” He blurted out suddenly, pulling you closer to him as though afraid you would run away. You frowned slightly then realised what he was saying. You would be heading back to the Shire soon with Bilbo. You would be going home to your hobbit hole, with all your books and your big seat by the fire and a nice cup of tea.   
But, somehow, you didn’t think of it that way. You would be going home to a large, empty hole in the ground. You did live with Bilbo and He was family. But so was everyone else now. All the dwarfs, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and even Thorin.   
Kili saw your hesitation and quickly pressed his lips to yours in a needy kiss.   
“Please.” He begged against your lips. “I thought I lost you once. I can’t lose you again.” And again, he kisses you. You were concentrating so much in the kiss, you didn’t notice the small audience that had gathered behind you.   
Bilbo, who looked ready to punch Kili, Thorin, Gandalf, Fili, Balin and Dwalin stood and watched the new couple.   
“You know, I thought they would like each other.” Gandalf chuckled to himself.   
“Aye, they do go together quite nicely. They compliment each other.” Balin stated as Dwalin nods in agreement.   
“How can you say that when he’s kissing my sister!” Bilbo exclaims, holding out a hand to point at you both, who were still unaware of the the others. He was really to leave and had come to find you, your belongings in a bag on his shoulder.   
“In all fairness, Master Baggins, my brother has been in love with Miss [y/n] since the start of our journey.” Fili folds his arms as Bilbo looks at him with wide eyes.   
“In love?” He asks.   
“Oh yes. He even said she was his one.” As Fili said the last two words, Bilbo raised a questionable eyebrow. Gandalf was the first to answer the unasked question.   
“Dwarfs have what is know as a ‘one’ true love. They can only truly fall in love once with one person. And it looks like Kili has found his.” Gandalf leans down to the hobbit. “And I believe [y/n] returns his feeling.” Bilbo looks up at Gandalf, knowing what he was saying. Could Bilbo really force his younger sister to part from her love just to come with him?   
He watched as you and Kili parted and he noticed the way you both looked at each other, Bilbo knew what was the right thing to do. He walked over, smiling slightly at the look of surprise on your face and the fear on Kilis face as he approaches. Stopping a few feet away from you both, you let go of Kili and took a step to the side as he mirrored the action.   
“[y/n].” Bilbo addressed you and you flinched at the formalness of his voice, taking a step towards your brother. He had been very protective over you during this whole adventure, making sure none of the company said or did anything he deemed inappropriate to you and now he had caught you making out with Kili.   
“Yes?” You try to give Bilbo your best 'I’m sorry’ eyes.  
“I think it would be best if you stay here.” Bilbos words made your eyes widen as you started at your brother. He held his hands behind his back as he slightly bounced between the ball of his foot and his heel, searching for the right words. “You were never truly happy in the Shire, where you. You always used to run off on adventures with me, and as the years went on, you never grew out of it although you pretended you did. I saw the way your face lite up when you smiled or laughed that I had never seen back in the shire. I wish you to always smile like that, even if it isn’t around me.”   
You couldn’t believe it. Bilbo was telling you to stay. He was telling you he would put your happiness first. He would travel back to the Shire alone if you wished to stay.   
You threw your arms around your brother, tears falling once again at the kindness your brother had shown you.   
“Thank you.” You whisper in his ear.   
“It’s not a problem. I love you, [y/n], and I want you to be happy.” You pulled back as Bilbo stepped to the side to address Kili, who was smiling at you like an idiot.   
“You hurt my sister, and you will wish you had faced Smaug instead of me.” Bilbo warned, causing Kilis smile to falter slightly as Bilbo handed the bag with your things in it at the dwarf.   
——————-  
You watched Bilbo and Gandalf till they had disappeared over the hill. Bilbo had turned and waved one last time to you before he left. You had agreed to visit each other at least once a year and to write. You felt Kilis arm snake around your waist and pull you up against his chest. You chucked a little to hold back the small sob.   
“It’s been a long day. Shall I show you to our chambers?” Kili gently kissed your forehead as you nodded and he took you back inside the mountain and through a number of hallways. You knew you would never try and find your way about without someone by your side as you got deeper and deeper in till Kili halted at a large, oak door. He opened the door and allowed you to step inside.   
The sight that met you made you gasp. A large room, about three times the size as your sitting room back at the hobbit hall. One wall was entirely filled with shelf up on shelf of books. There was a large, queen size bed was in the middle wall with a beautiful wooden headboard that was engraved with, what you assumed to be dwafish. There was a few candle lite around the bed. Kili must have prepared this room earlier, dusting it and making it this lovely. A couple of chairs, a table and a fire place to your left, but it was lost as Kili turned you to face him, crashing his lips onto yours, his hands resting on your hips. You heard him kick the door close and he starts to take small steps forward, to which you step back until, your heels hit the bed and you stop.   
The kiss turned from being sweet and gentle to being needy and passionate as his hands begin to roam free. One of your hands tangles itself in his hair and the other rests in his shoulder. You rolled your body against his, feeling him moan against your lips, you needed to show him how much you needed and wanted this.   
his hand trails up and gently caresses your left breast through your shirt, causing you to let out a soft moan. He take this as a chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. You let him explore with his tongue as one of your hands did some exploring of its own, trailing down his body and stopping just above his trousers. His lips broke away from yours so he could look at you.   
“Are you sure this is what you want?” He asks you, making you smirk at him. You then slid your hand down to cup his already erect member through his trousers as his eyes shut and his mouth opened slightly, a gasp coming out.   
“I want you, Kili.” You lean forward and whisper against his lips. His eyes shot open and you saw how dark and lustfilled they were.   
He began to tear at your clothes, desperately trying to rid them as he kissed down your neck. Soft moans escape your lips as he pulls off your shirt and admires your breasts. He kisses down your neck again and starts to caress your right breast as his other hand lets your trousers drop to pool at your feet, leaving you in your panties. You smirk slightly as you gently lower your self onto the bed, kicking your trousers to the side. Reaching forward, you tug at the hem of his trousers, causing him to stumble forwards.   
Untucking his shirt, you made quick work on the buttons and the belt of his trousers. His eyes watched you while you worked, studying every feature of your beautiful face, hardly able to believe what you were doing. You wanted him!   
He only noticed his own trouser drop when the cold air hit his legs. He was about to gasp but then you gently started to rub his erection through his undergarments. A low hiss escaped his lips as you pulled down the only remaining clothing on his perfect body as his cock sprung free.   
Reaching one hand up, your trail it down his defined abs, feeling his breath hitch as you wrapped your hand around his throbbing member. Deciding that this wasn’t a good enough reaction, you lean forward and wrap your lips around the head, gently sucking. Glancing up, you see Kilis surprised expression mixed with a mouth that was hanging open and eyes that were begging for more.   
If Kili wanted more, then more was what he would get.   
You started to bob your head, taking more and more of his in your mouth with each movement, but you kept eye contact with him the whole time, your hand pumping the parts you couldn’t fit in your hot mouth. That was until, you ran your tongue up the thick vain on his cock while suck. This made Kilis head fall back and a powerful moan filled the room as his hands came to rest on your head.   
His eyes were now squeezed shut as he tried to keep himself on the ground. He tried to keep ahold of the world he knew, but with every bob of the head, every suck he was losing it. His eyes opened to look back down at you, only to see your eyes were closed as his cock slid in and out of your mouth. Then his eyes fell on something even more interesting. You had your free hand between your legs, rubbing yourself through your panties.   
It was so much better than he had ever thought, but he didn’t want to finish yet. Not until you had your fun.   
He pulled his hips back so his cock fell out of your mouth, to which you looked up at him in confusion. He playful smirked and pushed you back so you were lying on the bed, your legs spread with your wet core a few inches from the edge of the bed. You feet where still on the ground so you were able to support yourself. The bed was so soft, you were sure you would have rolled off if not. The prince kneeled between your legs and pulled down your panties, throwing them away as his eyes fell on your soft flesh. He could help but lick his lips as he leaned forward and swiped his tongue across your clit. You let out a loud gasp at the sensation, your head falls back as he did it again, enjoying your reaction.   
You felt his lips close around your clit as his tongue started to play with it, making pleasure shoot through your body.   
One arm was hooked under your left leg and he hoisted it up to rest on his shoulder while the other hand began to move up your thigh. Kili then pushed a single finger inside of you, feeling how wet you were for him. Then another finger as he began to move them inside you, his tongue still toying with your clit.   
The pleasure was overwhelming. Never had you been touched this way, or pleasured like this, it was too much. Your mind turned to the brown haired male between your legs as you pushed yourself up on your elbows, only to find his dark brown eyes staring intensely at you. This pushed you over the edge as your orgasm took you.   
You head fell back as a loud moan escaped your lips, your body shuddering slightly.  
Kili lowered your leg once you had rode out your orgasm and began to crawl onto the bed above you. You smiled at him and moved backwards till you felt the pillows at the top of the bed, which you lowered your head onto.   
Kili placed himself between your legs and lined himself up with your core, looking up at you for one last check that you want this. You nod and he slides into you.   
Your world explodes with this new sensation as the pleasure you felt before is forgotten. Then Kili thrusts and it happens again. Every inch of your skin longs for him to take faster thrusts, to make you his.   
You arms wrap around his neck as he leans down and kisses you passionately.   
“Faster, Kili.” You say against his lips and he smirks, but happily obliges. His hands rest on your hips as he starts to thrust into you with a speed that makes your eyes roll back into your head with pleasure.   
You could feel the coil in your lower stomach tighten again and you knew Kili would be close, since he didn’t finish earlier on. His fingers gripped your sides as his lips moved against yours. soft moans were replaced by gasps and growls of pleasure he hits that one spot inside you that causes your orgasm to, once again, take you, only this time, it was triple as intense as before, while you moan Kilis name.   
Your body didn’t just shake, it writhed beneath Kili as his own thrusts became erratic. The feeling of your walls clenching around him, the way you moaned his name and just how beautiful you were sent Kili over his own edge, your name being the only thing he could say as his own orgasm took him while he collapsed on top of you, his face buried in your neck.   
For a minute, neither of you moved, gently panting and smiling like idiots. Kili started to press small, loving kisses to your neck as he pulled out, pulled back the covers, and climbed into the bed. You followed him happily, cuddling into his side.   
“That was. Wow.” Kili said, breathlessly. All you could do was nod as you place a hand on his chest, feeling his heart thumping.   
“I’m so glad you stayed.” He muttered, kissing the top of your head. Once again, all you could do was nod.   
After all, you were glad you stayed as well.


End file.
